Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures)
Rohan Kishibe is a Looper of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure branch of Yggdrasil. He loops commonly within Fusion Loops and the events of Part 4: Diamond Is Unbreakable, often finding new material for his latest mangas and seeking to create the perfect manga. Early Looper Activity It is unknown who informed Rohan that he was a Looper, but it appears that Rohan has deemed it irrelevant to his own goals. Despite spending numerous Loops, Rohan seems to be more or less the same with his slightly sociopathic tendencies amplified in the name of manga research. Rohan also seems to have become slightly megalomaniac in the sense that he will create the perfect manga, and has gotten more easily angered by any criticism of his works. As a mangaka, Rohan has seen that his situation as a Looper was good in the sense that he could hone his art and story-telling skills. Rohan does not necessarily care about the fact that he's Looping, only that he can continue to create manga. He often draws new inspiration from any Fused Loops that he is in, turning some 'plot-points' of the fused Loop as the latest topic of his new manga. He later is shown to have gained enough recognition that C-3PO sought him out for an agreement on marketing shirts based on his works. However, the deal did not go through due to Rohan's wanting too many royalties. Powers Rohan seems to have kept his Stand Heaven's Door, which allows Rohan to transmute people into living books with written pages unfurling from their bodies. He can take away pages of a person's life and information, as well as write in commands that the target has no choice but to follow even if the task would be normally impossible to accomplish. Rohan also has the power to remove these commands. *Dexterity & Draftsmanship: Rohan is able to complete entire pages of his manga in high quality at superhuman speed, draw competently without construction, and can shade with only ink drops. He seems to have enhanced these skills thanks to the Loops. Relationships With Other Loopers *Josuke Higashikata: Rohan's former feelings of dislike towards Josuke seems to have lessened over the course of the Loops, to the point that the two can hold a civil conversation. While Josuke does seem to try and reach out to Rohan and try to bury the hatchet, Rohan seems to cling to some of his distaste for Josuke. *Jiraiya: Rohan seeks to find Jiraiya to teach him how to write. Jiraiya wants nothing to do with him, however. *Loopers In General: All the Loopers seem to agree that Rohan is an unbearable person to be around. However he provides the Loopers with new reading material, which makes them partially tolerate him. *The Original Seven Loopers: The Original Seven all agree that Rohan is a very annoying and petty mangaka who thinks a bit too highly of himself, but like the other Loopers they tolerate Rohan for his new material. Rohan also made a manga in a fit of rage that was capable of causing the Original Loopers to throw up in disgust within a couple of pages, pleasantly surprising them. *C-3PO: The droid is shown to have had business with Rohan, apparently seeking to make commercial goods based on his works. Rohan, however, demanded too high of royalty payments to make this go throug. Category:Looper Category:JJBA Category:Characters